In The Next Room
by Yes Klapie
Summary: Blaine can hear everything that goes on next door between Kurt and Neal. Kurt/OC. Kurt/Blaine. SMUT


A/N First ever finished fan fiction. Don't be too brutal! Based off a prompt by using the song: In The Next Room - Neon Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Only Neal is mine.

ENJOY!

**EDIT! A/N First off, thank you all so much for the reviews! Secondly, if you've already read this, then there is nothing relatively new. All this is, is a re-upload that has been beta'd. ...But there may be a second chapter in the works!**

* * *

**In The Next Room**

It's been three weeks since Kurt and Neal began hooking up. Blaine didn't understand why it bothered him so much either. It wasn't like he liked Kurt in that sense. He couldn't, he was the mentor, the best friend. And besides, even if he did like Kurt, it wasn't like Kurt felt the same way. Obviously, considering Blaine could hear Kurt's stifled moans through the wall separating his and Neal's dorm.

That was the thing about Dalton: very thin dorm room walls. Blaine could hear _everything_ that went on between Kurt and Neal. When the pair had first started getting intimate, the moans and gasps were relatively soft, and could be drowned out by music. They were easily ignored, but as the days went on they began getting louder. At first, Blaine would turn his music up higher, but one day he heard a moan from Kurt—it was at an octave too high for it to be Neal—that sent shivers down his spine. Since then, Blaine had actually been listening and was hoping to hear that beautiful sound again.

The idea that Kurt could make such a sound drove Blaine wild. He began to think about Kurt making that noise all the time. He began to think about _why_ he made it. Was it when Neal hit that little bundle of nerves just right? Or was it wh—_No Blaine, you can't go there, especially not in history class. What is wrong with you? Kurt is just a friend and room mate._

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked with concern, breaking Blaine from his internal monologue.

"Wha—oh, yeah. Just a little side tracked," he managed to say without stammering too much. _Come on! You can't be thinking about those things, most definitely not when the subject of such thoughts is sitting right next to you! _

"Oh, well what do you say? Wanna be my partner for this lame assignment?"

"Sounds great!"

And with that, all thoughts of Kurt in compromising situations stopped.

At least for now.

_There you go messing with my mind_

_I am usually better when I lie_

_There I go, stuck inside a shell_

_And you're living on the other side, a lovers carousel_

That night was a normal one. Blaine was at his desk studying for a Latin test the next day. Kurt was at Neal's studying for calculus. Soon enough, their hormones would take over, and they'd switch to studying anatomy.

In a way, Blaine was glad to be rooming with Kurt. He was now very hard as a result of the noises coming from the other room, and he wouldn't have to worry about his roommate coming in and seeing that he had an underlying issue that would soon need resolving.

The things that the sounds did to him were ridiculous. Occasionally, Kurt would emit that high moan and it would cause Blaine to go absolutely insane. His addiction to the noise was becoming slightly creepy—at least to Blaine it was.

Blaine was thinking about Kurt all the time now. Not just sexually either. He took notice in Kurt's little habits: the way he pushed the hair out of his face, the way he blushed when he was called upon unexpectedly. When he was excited he got a little spring in his step, and when he studied his tongue poked out of his mouth just slightly. Kurt's eyes—oh, the things that the color of Kurt's eyes alone could do to Blaine. Every little thing about Kurt made Blaine's heart beat a little faster

_If only you knew_

Tonight Blaine finally cracked. He could hear the bed next door hit the wall and Kurt begging—actually begging—for more. Blaine was so turned on it hurt. He usually resorted to an ice cold shower before Kurt got back, but tonight he wasn't going to torture himself.

He quickly made sure the door was locked, because Wes and David _would_ barge in at a time like this, and settled himself onto his bed. His pants and boxers were down around his thighs in a heartbeat. The rush of air around his cock sent a wave of relief and anticipation throughout his body.

The reached into his night stand for a tiny bottle of lube. After warming it up in his hands, he finally reached down and grabbed his cock, sighing at the contact. He started pumping slowly because he wanted this to last. He deserved it. Soon, he was keeping rhythm with the pounding of the bed next door. With each jerk of his hand, he heard a moan through the wall.

At this point, Blaine was ready to come, but he was holding out for that sound of ecstasy. He slowed down slightly, pausing every now and then to squeeze at the base of his penis to gain control. Next door, Kurt's moans were beginning to come more frequently. Blaine quickened his pace just in time for that specific moan to be released. And with that, Blaine was coming so hard, he was seeing stars. He quickly gasped for air, because he hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

It took him a good ten minutes to catch his breath and work up the strength to head into the shower.

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room_

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_And I'm dying to break through to the next room_

Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed when Blaine got out of the shower. He found it hard to make eye contact considering what he had done pre-shower. Luckily, Kurt didn't notice because he was making his way to the bathroom for a shower and his nightly routine. Blaine thanked every supernatural being out there that Kurt's regime took so long because he didn't want to talk. The guilt he felt would have made things very awkward.

When Blaine goes to bed feeling guilty, he tends to have nightmares, so it came as no surprise that night when he woke up all sweaty and gasping for air. He was also startled by the presence of someone on his bed, Kurt. Kurt's face was filled with concern as he brushed the damp hair off of Blaine's face. With each touch, Blaine's heart raced. _How can a simple touch do so much? Every light brush of his fingers makes me tingle. Crap, Blaine, you need to stop thinking like this. Pull yourself together so you can go back to sleep. _Blaine had to force himself to calm down, because if Kurt kept trying to comfort him his body would end up betraying him.

"Is everything alright with you Blaine? You were crying in your sleep, not to mention tossing and turning like a mad man."

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you. I have nightmares when I go to sleep feeling gui-nervous. I have that Latin test tomorrow—oh wow, today, I mean—and I just really need to pass it," he lied smoothly. Blaine really hated lying, but he would never tell Kurt the truth. Not unless he was sure Kurt felt the same way.

"Okay," Kurt managed while stifling a yawn. "Try to relax and get some sleep. G'night, Blaine."

"'Night."

The last thing Blaine remembered before falling asleep was the faint sound of Kurt humming "Teenage Dream."

_You make love to everything you touch_

_It's a natural reaction, it's a sexual attraction_

_You play me like I am made of strings_

_I'm a violin, a melody, I want your lips to sing_

Ever since he gave in to his desires almost a week ago, Blaine had been extremely uncomfortable around Kurt. Every time he was near Kurt, he could only think about jumping said Warbler's bones. He had Blaine hooked and he was none the wiser. Blaine felt like he was living in a bubble of awkwardness and sexual tension because it seemed like Kurt was around more. Kurt and Neal hadn't been together every waking second lately, and it was driving Blaine mad. He needed time to think things out, but Kurt was always there. Maybe Kurt and Neal were going through a rough patch?

"Oooh, oh my god! Harder! Faster!"

_Well, I guess I was wrong._

The noises coming from next door were eager and frantic. Blaine was instantly turned on. Just the knowledge that Kurt was so vulnerable had him hard. It seemed as if Blaine's sex-life and Kurt's sex-life were linked. However, Blaine's was with his hand, and Kurt's was with Neal. Now, more often than not, Blaine would succumb to his desires, but now instead of simply getting off, he was imagining things going on between him and Kurt. Like, for instance, how Kurt's warm, wet mouth would feel around his cock. Or how tight he was. Let's just say, once these fantasies started rolling around in his head, Blaine was finished very quickly.

_If you only knew_

_How hard it is to handle_

_How bad I want this scandal_

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room_

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_And I'm dying to break through to the next room_

_Oh, to the next room, oh_

Blaine walked into the room after a particularly cold shower to Kurt lying on his bed, crying. He quickly tried to comfort the whimpering boy, but at his touch, Kurt jumped. Upon realizing that it was only Blaine, he melted into the comfort Blaine was providing.

Blaine wasn't sure when it happened, but they ended up lying on Kurt's bed. Blaine was on his back with Kurt's head on his chest. Blaine continued to rub soothing patterns into Kurt's back. His breathing had calmed greatly, and it was now shallow and even. He was peaceful, and that alone put a smile on Blaine's face.

Blaine was quietly humming "Teenage Dream." That had always seemed to be their song, since Blaine sang it to the horrible spy that one day. If only Kurt could really be his teenage dream.

In between choked sobs, Kurt told Blaine how Neal had only been using him for sex the entire time, and how Neal had other fuck buddies. When Blaine heard that he almost lost it. Neal had always seemed like a good guy, but doing this to poor Kurt, in Blaine's mind, was a million worse than what Karofsky did. Because at least it only happened once, and compared to sex, a kiss was nothing.

Blaine had switched from "Teenage Dream" to "Silly Love Songs" during his train of thought. This time, he found himself singing instead of just humming. When he got to the chorus of 'I love yous," he felt a pull in his stomach and a thousand butterflies all at once. He choked a bit, caught up in emotion. _Oh wow. I love you, Kurt._

He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud until Kurt tensed up under his grip. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit Blaine. You can't just say those things. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Hell! He's so bent up about Neal I doubt he does! You can't just spring that on a person! This is going to get awkward really fast. Maybe I'll lie, and make it come out joking. Like I love my pet fish or—_

"Really?"

Blaine almost didn't hear him because it was said so softly.

_Was that hopeful? I mean, he didn't sound angry or upset. He sounded surprised. Maybe I'll just own up to it. Maybe, maybe there is a chance that he could love me back._

"Yeah, Kurt. I do."

_Tell me my world revolves around you_

_Tell me, boy, I can't live without you_

_Tell me you're losing sleep tonight_

'_Cause I'll tell you straight I'll never wait_

_I won't take no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh, I won't take no, no, no_

Kurt slowly raised himself onto his elbows while looking at Blaine straight in the eyes. It looked like Kurt was about to cry. _Oh crap, this isn't good_. But then he smiled. Blaine had never seen Kurt smile so big in the 4 months they'd known each other. In the next instant, Kurt's lips were pressed flush against Blaine's. The kiss wasn't gentle or soft, it was fiery and full of passion. All tongue and teeth. But it was beautiful.

Kurt's lips were eager and forceful, kissing down Blaine's neck, pushing aside his t-shirt to get to more of Blaine. Suddenly, Blaine was pulled from his lying position on the bed into a sitting one. He quickly realized what was going on when Kurt's hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over Blaine's head. Once his shirt was removed, he took the initiative to remove Kurt's. Both boys took a second to just admire each other.

They were very different looking. Blaine was strong and defined. He also had hair everywhere. Normally, Kurt would be turned off by this, but on Blaine he found it extremely sexy—_especially_ the trail of hair going from Blaine's navel to under the waistband of his pants. Kurt desperately wanted to see where that led.

Kurt's torso was very pale but toned. Not a lot of muscle, but one could tell he was in shape. The skin of Kurt's chest was a beautiful color that Blaine couldn't define. It looked so soft and smooth. He so desperately wanted to feel the contrasts of their chests flushed together. It like was Kurt read his mind, because now Kurt was pushing him onto the bed, straddling him. The skin on skin contact felt amazing. The rough contrasting the smooth, it was pure perfection.

Blaine didn't realize how hard he was until Kurt rolled his hips. The gasp that escaped Blaine's mouth made Kurt smirk against Blaine's lips. Kurt propped himself on his elbows and looked Blaine in the eyes before rolling his hips again, this time slower and harder. The lust in Blaine's eyes drove Kurt insane. Both boys began panting as Kurt continued to roll his hips into Blaine's. Not wanting this to end quickly, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and flipped him on the bed, so that he was on top.

He took this opportunity to attack Kurt's neck with wet kisses, stopping every so often to suck, creating red marks on his pale skin. When he got to the point where neck met shoulder, he bit down, eliciting a moan from Kurt that would have surely made him come right there had he not been on a mission to get this going much further. He brought his hand from where it was on Kurt's waist to play with one of his nipples. Kurt gasped at the new and sudden sensation. Soon, Blaine's fingers were replaced with his mouth. He used his tongue to play with the raised bud, occasionally scraping his teeth lightly over it. The hot wetness of Blaine's mouth sent Kurt's head spinning. His hands found their way into Blaine's hair. Every time teeth grazed his sensitive nipple, Kurt would dig his nails into Blaine's scalp. Blaine apparently liked the pain, because every time this happened, he moaned and became a little more eager, and moved on to the neglected nipple.

He made his way back up to Kurt's mouth, kissing him fiercely. Blaine was so hard it hurt, and he needed something, anything to relieve strain he was suffering from. Kurt, obviously thinking the same thing, began unbuttoning his pants. Blaine helped Kurt slide out of his jeans after he removed his sweat pants. Now that they were just in their underwear, both could see just how hard the other was. Blaine couldn't have helped himself, he so badly wanted to touch Kurt. He looked up at Kurt, who gave a silent nod of consent.

Kurt sighed at Blaine's touch. It was much different than his own. Where Kurt had soft slender hands, Blaine had rough, broad ones. The friction from Blaine's calloused fingers felt spectacular. Kurt's underwear was removed, so Blaine could have some more freedom. He began kissing his way down Kurt's stomach while moving his hand along Kurt's member, swiping his thumb across the head to spread the pre-come like lube. Blaine had gotten to Kurt's navel when he stopped to look up, silently asking for approval. His eyes were met with surprise and assurance.

"Oh!" was all Kurt managed to say when Blaine quickly darted his tongue across the head before giving it a light kiss. He kissed his way down Kurt's length until he got to the base. Then, with one hot, wet, swipe of his tongue, he made his way back up, and took Kurt in his mouth.

"_Guhhunnnnnnnngng_!"

Kurt's eyes were rolling into the back of his head, his toes were curling, and his hands had found themselves tangled in the mass of curls on Blaine's head. Blaine had his cheeks hollowed, sucking and working his tongue along Kurt's dick, making him moan. Occasionally, Blaine would hum around Kurt, making him shudder.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, "I'm so cl-close. Shit, Blaine!"

Blaine slowly pulled off of Kurt, smirking at the way he sounded so desperate. Using the grip on Blaine's hair, Kurt pulled Blaine into a heated kiss. This one tasted different, he realizes; it tastes like himself. The thought of that made him even harder, if that was possible.

"I want you, Blaine," Kurt managed to say between kisses.

"I'm right here."

Kurt almost smacked him upside the head because he was being such a smart-ass.

"No, Blaine, I _want_ you. I want you…inside me."

Blaine stared at the other boy in shock. _Did he really just say that? Or am I imagining it, because I've definitely dreamt this before. _

Behind the surprise in Blaine's eyes, Kurt saw the lust and desire. He tangled his hands in Blaine's hair and kissed Blaine hard, hoping that he understood that, yes, Kurt wanted him. He wanted all of him.

Blaine reacted quickly. He pulled off the underwear that he still had on and stroked himself once. He then reached into the nightstand and removed a bottle of lube and a condom. After slicking his fingers with lube, he placed one at Kurt's rear entrance. He pulled himself up slightly to kiss Kurt before he slowly pushied his finger in. Both gasped. Kurt at the intrusion, Blaine at the tight heat and the image of his cock inside said tightness. He continued to push in at a relatively slow pace so Kurt could adjust. Once Kurt felt comfortable, Blaine added another finger. Just as slowly, he pushed in again. It didn't take as long for Kurt to get used to the sensation. Blaine began moving more, crooking his fingers every so often. Eventually, Blaine got three fingers in, then four. Kurt began rocking back on Blaine's fingers in time with each thrust. Deciding that Kurt was indeed stretched out enough for him, Blaine pulled out his fingers, which left Kurt empty.

Blaine quickly rolled on the condom and slicked himself with some more lube. He kissed Kurt once more before positioning himself at Kurt's entrance. Kurt rolled his hips back, trying to force Blaine in. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's eagerness and slowly pushed in. _Holy fuck! For being so stretched, he sure is tight. Oh my god. _

"So. Tight. Kurt, oh my God," Blaine moaned as he pushed himself further into Kurt.

"More, Blaine. I need more."

Blaine complied by pulling out half way, then thrusting in hard making Kurt moan louder than he ever had before. Blaine kept thrusting and making Kurt moan. He had hit Kurt's sweet spot a few times, which made Kurt scream. What Blaine was really after was that high pitched moan that he'd gotten off from before. This time he wanted to be the one that did it to Kurt. Both boys began panting and moaning more frequently because they were both so close. Blaine began stroking Kurt in hopes that they'd come together. His thrusts became more frantic and sloppy. With each pass he'd hit that bundle of nerves, causing Kurt to scream Blaine's name. Once, twice, three times Blaine hit that spot in a row, and Kurt was gone. The noise that Blaine had been waiting for left Kurt's beautiful, kiss-swollen lips. Blaine was gone too, coming deep inside of Kurt.

Both boys saw stars because neither had ever come so hard in his life. Blaine had collapsed on top of Kurt after slowly pulling out. Blaine was heavy, and just when Kurt was about to say this, Blaine rolled off of him, eyes still closed. He then brought his come covered hand up to his lips and began licking Kurt off of his fingers. If Kurt wasn't so spent, he would have been hard immediately. Kurt turned onto his side capturing Blaine's lips in his. He could taste himself on Blaine, and as disgusting as it may seem, it tasted phenomenal. He never imagined doing anything like this. Yeah, he and Neal had had sex all the time, but it never felt like this, or meant this much.

Blaine was exhausted. He was trying not to fall asleep because he an Kurt needed to talk about what the hell just happened. He wasn't complaining, but he didn't want this to be a rebound. He really, truly cared for Kurt, and that was how they got into this situation to begin with: Blaine admitting his feelings. But he was extremely tired and Kurt lazily drawing patterns on his back didn't help the situation. Surly enough, sleep came over him and he dreamt of him and Kurt together at last.

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room_

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_And I'm dying to break through to the next room_

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room_

_Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move_

_And I'm dying to break through to the next room_

_I lose control, my heart explodes_

_To the next room_

_I lose control_

_

* * *

_FIN! Reviews and criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
